Celos y Envidia
by Sayscam12
Summary: Luego de conocerla en un ambiente dificil, como agente de FBI, ahora le toca un nuevo reto... enamorar de nuevo a aquella chica.. es algo muy dificil para un agente que esta loco de amor por ella. INUXKYO


Inuyasha estaba sentado, pensando en todo lo que tenia-soy el mejor agente del FBI, puedo tener a todas las mujeres que me plazcan, pero a demás tengo mucho dinero, necesito algo mas para que mi vida no sea tan aburrida….- rascándose la cabeza.

Se estaba por dormir cuando suena su teléfono de trabajo.

Inuyasha- taisho al habla.

Jefe- agente necesito que te encargues de una misión peligrosa, se le mandaran los detalles cuando usted la acepte.

Inuyasha- acepto

Jefe- muy bien taisho lo que va a hacer será muy recompensado. adiós.

Inuyasha- adiós.

Inuyasha va a su computadora, y tenía un mensaje del asistente- será interesante veamos el titulo, luego lo leo entero-miro el computador- asesino en una escuela de secundaria, torturador, homicida solo de mujeres…..suena interesante….

Inuyasha se va adormir cuando le suena el celular- es kagome?-medio dormido-que quieres?

Kagome- me dijiste que vendrías a buscarme!!

Inuyasha- ah..bueno perdóname pero no podre ir, porque necesito dormir.

Kagome- ven de inmediato!!!

Inuyasha-tengo que trabajar, mañana..no.. Tal vez otro día

Kagome- está bien pero veni!!

Inuyasha- si si molesta!

Inuyasha se recuesta en la cama- no debí involucrarme con esta loca, me hubiera ido con áyame, cierto es menor- sonriente- bueno me voy a dormir- se duerme.

Al día siguiente inuyasha se levanta, se baña, se cambia con ropa normal, y desayuna, después sale y ve la camioneta negra estacionada en su gran casa. inuyasha se sube y le dice a su acompañante- bien supongo que en esa escuela hay alguien que estuvo matando mujeres, pero sus muertes han sido de noche, seguro que es un chico con mucha popularidad que hasta puede andar con muchas mujeres, no miroku?

Miroku- es verdad, y como sos el mas joven, deberas pasarte por un chico de 18 años.

Inuyasha- pero si tengo 20, soy muy grande se darán cuenta.

Miroku- para nada, yo soy el profesor, entre hace un mes, te presentare como uno de ellos, no te intimides, seguro serás muy popular, si pareces más joven de lo que aparentas.

Inuyasha- está bien, y mi ropa?

Miroku- vas a ir con esa- la camioneta se paro- bien llegamos, baja luego yo bajo.

Inuyasha- si adiós-.

Cuando estaba saliendo, justo empujo a una persona, y esta cae.

Inuyasha- oye amigo estas bien?- el asiente con la cabeza- no me piensas hablar?-el niega con la cabeza- eres extraño, porque te tapas todo, es verano, cómo te llamas?- él se va corriendo y lo saluda de lejos- que extraño… demasiado extraño.

Inuyasha entra al salón y ve a kagome y a áyame, pero ellas no lo reconocieron, porque inuyasha llevaba el pelo negro y ella lo reconocían con el pelo blanco con una colita. inuyasha se ríe ya que ellas no lo reconocían-así que aquí están….

Inuyasha se sienta al fondo de todo, y ve al mismo chico que estaba sentado al lado suyo- oye que casualidad estamos en el mismo salón, y nos sentamos juntos, no es loco?- el asiente con la cabeza- háblame aunque sea una vez.

….- soy…sonozaki..

Inuyasha- pero ese es tu apellido no?

Sonozaki- si..pero me dicen vagabundo..

Inuyasha- discúlpame pero no estarás cambiando la vos para que no sepa tu voz?

Sonozaki-….

Inuyasha- esta bien –con una sonrisa- seamos bueno amogos- pensando- ja! Me conviene tenerlo cerca por las dudas.

Inuyasha en el recreo, decide investigar, se va detrás de un árbol, y enciende su computadora- sonozaki, sonozaki, quien será?- tecleando la computadora- aquí esta!..pero..pero..

Sonozaki estaba sacando sus libros del casillero, cuando inuyasha lo cierra.

Inuyasha- sonozaki kikyo, también conocido como el vagabundo, y no tienes 18, tienes 17 eres menor, verdad?

Kikyo-como es que lo sabes?- con su voz femenina

Inuyasha- ja! Tu voz es mas linda cuando no la tratas de ocultar..ja ja ja

Kikyo- no es gracioso..

Inuyasha- ven necesito hacer algo..

Kikyo- que cosa?

Inuyasha- te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas, y quiero que me las respondas todas.

Kikyo- pero no nos podemos ir del colegio.

Inuyasha pensando- cierto todavía cree que soy estudiante..-inuyasha sonriendo- bueno puedes ir después del colegio a mi casa? Yo te llevo en mi auto.

Kikyo- mejor no

Inuyasha pensando- se hace la difícil!! Es la primera ves que alguien se resiste a mis encantos.

Kikyo- que tanto piensas?

Inuyasha- no nada.. solo en ti-pensando-ja! Gane me la llevo a casa y termino el caso.

Kikyo- no puedo tengo que llegar a casa, y mi abuela no me deja hablar con desconocidos

Inuyasha enojado- si no vienes, les mostrare una foto del vagabundo en bikini a todos

Kikyo- de donde sacaste eso?!?!!

Inuyasha- mis fuentes de información son confidenciales, pero te puedo decir de donde era que te sacaste esa foto..te la sacaste cuando te fuiste de vacaciones.. ja! Tienes lindo cuerpo, no se porque lo ocultas..pero- acercándose le susurra en el oído- prometo averiguarlo- se aleja- nos vemos a la salida, tengo cosas que hacer.

Kikyo se quede con ira, pero tenia que irse al salón para estudiar en la ultima hora. Hasta que sonó el timbre.

Kikyo pensando- no porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi ?... – sale y ve a inuyasha con sonrisa de victorioso y abriéndole la puerta.

Kikyo- esta bien, pero dame la foto.

Inuyasha- esta bien, toma- inuyasha le da la foto.

Tuvieron todo un largo transcurso, kikyo miraba la ventanilla, inuyasha a veces se daba vuelta a mirarla e imaginándola desnuda- que lindo seria- suspiro el.

Kikyo- que cosa?

Inuyasha- nada, nada

Kikyo se iba acercando poco a poco de curiosa, pero cuando se da cuenda, inuyasha se estaba riendo de una manera placentera, cuando baja la mirada ve que su mano estaba apoyada en sus genitales, cuando se da cuenta quita su mano inmediatamente y se sonroja- perdóname

Inuyasha- esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte, no me hiciste nada, solo me hiciste disfrutar el momento, me causa gracia como miras con cara de odio- se detuvo el auto-bien llegamos..

Kikyo- pero que linda casa que tienes

Inuyasha- gracias- bajándose del auto para abrirle la puerta a kikyo.

Inuyasha- bien kikyo llegamos, ven

Kikyo siente un poco de timidez- con quien vives?

Inuyasha- solo

Kikyo- como?!?!!

Inuyasha- vivo solo, ven pasa- le abrió la puerta, y vio como ella entraba.

Kikyo- bien estoy aquí, que querías preguntarme?

Inuyasha- tranquila, tomate las cosas con calma, no es la primera ves que traigo a una mujer a mi casa, pero si es la primera ves que traigo a una mujer obligada

Kikyo- no cambies de tema, pregunta!

Inuyasha- uu fiera, esta bien pero las preguntas te la voy a hacer a su debido tiempo- va hacia la cocina pero atrás estaba kikyo persiguiéndolo.

Kikyo- no me dejes sola, no me gusta

Inuyasha- esta bien- sacando de la heladera comida instantánea

Kikyo- comes comida instantánea?

Inuyasha- como no estoy mucho tiempo en casa, no tengo tiempo para aprender a cocinar.

Kikyo- si serás idiota- abre la alacena y le dice- quieres caldo?

Inuyasha- de verdad vas a cocinarme?

Kikyo- si, no me gusta la comida instantánea!

Inuyasha con una sonrisa- esta bien, cocina, yo me voy a bañar, vienes conmigo o te quedas en la cocina? De cualquier manera me complaces.

Kikyo enojada- esta bien me quedo en la cocina, pero deja de piropearme!!

Inuyasha- esta bien arisca!- inuyasha se va y kikyo empieza a cocinar.

Después que kikyo termino de cocinar, puso la mesa y grito- inuyasha la cena esta lista!

Inuyasha- aquí estoy cielo

Kikyo- no me digas cielo!! Y que haces vestido asi?

Inuyasha llevaba una bata abierta con un bóxer negro- que acaso no me puedo vestir así? Es mi casa y me siento cómodo.- inuyasha se sienta y prueba la comida- muy rica la comida, hace un montón que no comía comida decente.

Kikyo- no es para nada- ella también estaba comiendo- dime que querías preguntarme?

Inuyasha- esta bien, necesito saber quien era el que te estaba siguiendo

Kikyo- quien, el que me sigue?

Inuyasha- tu sabes bien de que hablo, por eso te hiciste pasar por hombre, porque eres muy linda, y es para evitarlos

Kikyo- no es nadie que importe

Inuyasha- necesito saber.. por favor

Kikyo- no lose.. una ves lo vi pero estaba en la oscuridad asi que no vi nada.

Inuyasha- lo puedes reconocer?

Kikyo- no- mirando para otro lado

Inuyasha se levanta de la silla y le toma el mentón obligándola a que lo mire- si tu me das esa información, te daré lo que quieras…

Kikyo se suelta enojada al saber que le estaba proponiendo- acaso crees que soy un gato?!?!! No me interesa que hagas, yo me voy!- kikyo se estaba por ir cuando inuyasha la agarro del brazo y le dio un beso a las fuerzas. Fue obligándola a subir a su pieza, el la tiro a su cama, pero algo en el le decía que no lo hacía por su trabajo sino por su instinto. kikyo se resistía, el la empezó a besar, ella se negó y él se fue más abajo, besando su cuello y desabrochando su camisa.

Kikyo- déjame, que no soy un gato!

Inuyasha- No te resistas, hazme el hombre más feliz. Hazlo!

Kikyo- esta bien, si lo conozco se donde vive, pero suéltame.

Inuyasha la suelta- bien gracias por la información, linda, debo admitirlo, me fui de la mano, te ves mas linda en corpiño, ja ja ja

Kikyo- loco, yo me voy

Inuyasha- no quieres que te lleve?

Kikyo-no!

Inuyasha- pero como volverás?, si queda muy lejos tu casa, déjame llevarte

Kikyo- no quiero!

Inuyasha- esta bien ahora de caprichosa te vas a quedar en mi casa a dormir!

Kikyo-NO!! Llévame pero no!!

Inuyasha- encima vas a dormir conmigo, yo te voy a domar fiera

Kikyo mira hacia abajo- bien esta bien, pero no me podrás hacer nada, entendiste?

Inuyasha- entendido, no soy de romper mis promesas

Kikyo- esta bien- kikyo pensando-ja! Te voy a hacer sufrir por maldito!-se dirige al baño y le dice- ya vuelvo, ándate acostando, pero no te duermas.

Inuyasha- entendido, pero porque te llevas la mochila?

Kikyo- ya veras.

Inuyasha la espera, estaba tan desesperado, pensando- MI fiera dormirá conmigo, pero que lastima lo que le prometí. Cuando kikyo salió inuyasha quedo con la boca abierta al ver que ella dormiría con el con ese vestido corto blanco y una bata. kikyo se sube arriba de el acariciándole el pecho.

Inuyasha tartamudeando- pero que haces?

Kikyo- voy a hacerte sufrir, ya que no me podes hacerme nada, jaja

Inuyasha sonriendo- si serás fiera!

Kikyo se sienta arriba de el, posando sus piernas al costado del torso de el, haciéndole un meneo provocativamente a el, el se estaba baboseando, kikyo agarro las manos de inuyasha y las pozo en su cadera. El no resistió mas la tiro arriba de su cama y el estaba arriba suyo.

Kikyo con una sonrisa triunfante- que piensas hacerme? Jaja

Inuyasha ya estaba más que excitado por lo que ella hizo- te voy a hacer mía en este instante!!

Kikyo- hay que lastima, pero hiciste una promesa, jajaja

Inuyasha la mira con cara de desprecio, pero sin embargo no la soltó

Kikyo- jaja está bien, no lo hare mas, ya puedes soltarme.

Inuyasha sonriente- sabes que eres la primer mujer que me hace esta clase de jueguitos que me encantan. Pero no pienso soltarte, tú dijiste que no te puedo hacer nada, pues entonces vamos a llegar a cierto punto, para no romper la promesa.

Kikyo enojada- de que hablas?

Inuyasha- ya veras

Inuyasha empieza a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella se resistía, ponía sus brazos en su pecho para alejarlo, cada segundo que pasaba inuyasha se ponía más loco quería mas y mas como quería pero no pudo por la promesa, se tuvo que arreglar con los besos en la boca, los susurros de ella diciendo su nombre, y los besos que le daba en su cuello. después inuyasha se duerme abrazándola para que no se pudiera escapar, cuando ella estaba dormida, el le subía su vestido y le tocaba todo su cuerpo, también lo besaba. Quería quedarse ahí más tiempo con ella, pero sonó su despertador, kikyo se levanto y lo vio arriba de él.

Kikyo- hay es tarde, no nos da el tiempo, levántate

Inuyasha- no quiero, tenes que hacer algo para que yo me levante

Kikyo- que cosa?

Inuyasha- que te bañes conmigo y que te pongas ropa de mujer.

Kikyo- yo no me voy a poner ropa de mujer!! Y no me pienso bañarme contigo!!

Inuyasha- uu mala, yo tengo ropa de mujer, ja! Estaba esperando mucho tiempo para que te la probaras.

kikyo- desde cuando tienes esas cosas?

Inuyasha- te la compre cuando supe que eras mujer

Kikyo- esta bien me la pondré pero puedes mirarme a la cara y dejar de ver mis senos?! Ya fue era solo para divertirme, no te lo hago mas.

Inuyasha- esta bien puedes bañarte conmigo en ropa interior

Kikyo- ahora si, pero igual no quiero bañarme contigo.

Inuyasha- vamos!

Inuyasha y kikyo entran al baño los dos con ropa interior, y se bañan, kikyo se trataba de bañar pero recibía los constantes acosos de inuyasha. Cuando salen de bañarse, kikyo mira la cama de inuyasha con cierto asco.

Kikyo- quieres que me ponga eso?

Inuyasha- no es tan malo a mi me gusta, aunque me pone celoso saber que tendrás tantas miradas

Kikyo- pero no puedes hacer que me ponga una blusa blanca y una pollera negra de modal…y esos zapatos no los puedo usar!! Son de aguja y no puedo caminar con ellos.!!

Inuyasha-bueno si te caes yo te agarro de atrás, que dices?

Kikyo- prefiero que no me mires mientras me cambio

Inuyasha- esta bien, no pienso mirarte

Inuyasha se da vuelta pero cuando fue mirando las paredes vio a su espejo que reflejaba a kikyo, el lo quiso evitar pero no pudo su instinto era más fuerte que el. La miraba con ciertos deseos y lo que le causaba gracia era que ella no se daba cuenta.

Inuyasha tartamudeando- terminaste?

Kikyo- si, yo me voy a hacer el desayuno y tu te vistes

Inuyasha- si- pero cuando se dio cuenta kikyo se veía muy linda- te tengo unas ganas…

Kikyo vuelve a la habitación y le dice- me dijiste algo?

Inuyasha- nada, nada, no te vas a acercar como lo hiciste en el auto?

Kikyo enojada- tendría que dejar de ser curiosa, no pasara mas.

Inuyasha- me vas a ver como me cambio, o vas a hacer el desayuno?

Kikyo lo mira con cara de vergüenza y le dice- te veo abajo y sale corriendo.

Inuyasha pensando- jaja algo me dice que sonozaki nunca estuvo muy cerca de un hombre, pero es muy raro…..

Cuando inuyasha baja ve a kikyo sentada, y estaba sonrojada.

Kikyo enojada- siempre en tu casa sos de andar en ropa interior?!?!!

Inuyasha riendo- pues no me mires mi cuerpo si no te interesa, te lo digo para que no te sonrojes

Kikyo enojada- basta! Come que nos tenemos que ir!!

Inuyasha- está bien

Comieron juntos e inuyasha ya estuvo preguntando de nuevo.

Inuyasha- bien, asi que lo conoces, sabes donde vive, verdad?

Kikyo- si y que?

Inuyasha con una sonrisa maligna- dime quien es

Kikyo- eso no te importa

Inuyasha un poco enojado- sé cómo tratarte, se como me dirás todo lo que quiera saber yo

Kikyo- ja! Ya te dije que no soy un gato!!

Inuyasha- lose, pero puedo acosarte todo el tiempo y así me lo dirás. jaja

Kikyo- tu te me acercas y te mato

Inuyasha- otra pregunta- inuyasha medio sonrojado- tienes novio?

Kikyo asombrada- no- inuyasha la queda mirando con una sonrisa- que acaso no lo vas a anotar en esa planilla extraña?

Inuyasha confundido- asi cierto, otra pregunta… eres virgen?

Kikyo enojada- pues claro que si, ya te dije que no soy un gato!! A que se deben estas preguntas?

Inuyasha- ah.. hora de irnos, vamos.

Inuyasha le abre la puerta a kikyo, y ella sube, inuyasha empieza a manejar hasta que llegaron al colegio.

Kikyo- bien me voy

Inuyasha-espera- un poco tímido le dice- quieres..

Kikyo- quiero que?

Inuyasha se fue interrumpido por otro alumno que vino abraza a kikyo y le dice

Bancotsu- hola ki, como andas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos

Inuyasha enojado- que eres siego o qué? Estaba hablando con ella!!

Bancotsu- ah..bueno esta bien, nos vemos ki

Kikyo lo queda mirando a inuyasha- que es lo que querías decirme.

Inuyasha tímido- si quieres ser mi novia

Kikyo- yo no salgo con mujeriegos!

Inuyasha- que?!! Acaso te tengo que demostrar que no soy un mujeriego?

Kikyo- exacto

Inuyasha- pero si yo no estoy con nadie!!

Kikyo- claro, se muy bien quien sos, sos el novio de kagome, amigo de sango y amante de áyame

Inuyasha- como sabes eso?

Kikyo- no te acuerdas de mi? Yo estuve en esa fiesta de cumpleaños de kagome con mi ex novio

Inuyasha- tu eras esa jovencita que no me prestaba atención?

Kikyo- ellas no se acordaran de ti, pero yo si

Inuyasha- bien eres detective o que?

Kikyo- no ninguna de esas dos cosas

Inuyasha- bien, quieres o no.

Kikyo- ya te dije que no soy amante de nadie!!

Inuyasha- pero vives sola, lose, se dónde vives, puedo ir a acosarte a tu casa si no quieres ser mi novia.

Kikyo- está bien, pero que no se entere nadie, bien me voy!

Inuyasha la ve marchar. Inuyasha se va detrás de un árbol y enciende la computadora.

Inuyasha- jefe, me parece que tengo una testigo del caso, pero es muy dificil lidiar con ella.

Jefe- entiendo déjame pensar un poco y ya veré que hacemos, buen trabajo, mándame todos los datos de ella, me parece que tengo una idea. Otra cosa, necesito saber si la testigo tiene lastimaduras, necesito que saques fotos.

Inuyasha- entendido, me retiro!

Jefe- adiós taisho.

Inuyasha pensando- bien, es mi oportunidad.

Inuyasha entra y ve a kikyo hablando con bancotsu. Inuyasha de celoso se acerca y la abraza de atrás.

Bancotsu- puedes dejarla en paz?

Inuyasha- para tu información yo soy su… amigo

Bancotsu- bien, su amigo como yo. Idiota

Kikyo- hola inuyasha

Inuyasha la abraza a kikyo, susurrándole al oído- nos vemos en el próximo recreo.

Bancotsu- bien kikyo quieres o no?

Kikyo- si claro

Inuyasha celoso- que aceptaste?!

Kikyo confundida- acepte en ir a la fiesta del colegio con bancotsu

Inuyasha ardiendo en celos- como?!

Bancotsu- como escuchaste

Inuyasha agarra a kikyo del brazo y se la lleva a un salón donde no había nadie

Inuyasha enojado- tu iras conmigo, soy tu novio!!

Kikyo- acaso no lo sabes?- kikyo en tono sarcástico le dice- kagome la reina del baile llevara a su leal novio de 20 años con ella- kikyo seria- tonto

Inuyasha- ah.. ya entiendo, esta bien, pero esa noche te vendrás conmigo a mi casa

Kikyo enojada- no te pasas de listo!!

Inuyasha agarra las manos de kikyo, la empuja contra la pared y la empieza a besar, luego de soltar sus brazos agarro una de sus piernas y la ubicaba al costado de su torso.

Kikyo enojada y jadeando por la falta de aire le dice- me estas apoyando!!

Inuyasha- yo puedo hacerte esto y más, agradece que estamos en la escuela

Seguían en esa pose que la incomodaba a kikyo y que le agradaba a inuyasha hasta que sonó el timbre. inuyasha la suelta y se va con ella al salón.

Inuyasha le dice a kikyo (se sientan juntos)- cuando es la fiesta?

Kikyo- esta noche

Inuyasha- pues esta noche después de la fiesta te vienes conmigo, entendiste

Kikyo enojada mirando para otro lado-si

Inuyasha- muy bien ya estas aprendiendo

Después de estar tanto tiempo en el colegio salen y se van a sus casas.

Kikyo cuando iba saliendo del colegio recibe un mensaje:

SE DONDE ESTAS,SE CON QUIEN TE ESCONDES, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE SUCEDA ALGO DEBES ALEJARTE DE ESE TAISHO, PUEDE IRTE MUY MAL.

Kikyo mira el celular- asi que eres tu… si tu lo dices..

Despues cuando llega a la casa le había llegado otro mensaje pero ese era distinto.

HOLA CIELO, BUENO ESTE ES MI MENSAJE N°17 JAJA, MI CONSTANTES ACOSOS TE DEJARAN BIEN CLARO QUIEN ES TU DUEÑO.

Kikyo se sonroja por el mensaje y dice- tonto- en el celular se encontraba el nombre taisho

Kikyo se recuesta y se pregunta- que vestido voy a usar…ah.. tengo una idea. Hare que el señor taisho se fije en mi. Me pondré mi mejor vestido, hare mi mejor peinado y me pondré lo que odio.

En la casa de inuyasha, inuyasha se ocupaba de otras cosas

Inuyasha encendió la computadora- jefe esta noche sacare las fotos

Jefe- muy bien, en tu casa dejamos unas pastillas, procura dárselas antes de las fotos

Inuyasha-entendido

Inuyasha corta la comunicación y piensa- que serán esas pastillas?

Inuyasha estaba meditando cuando sonó su timbre- debe ser kagome

Kagome enojada- inuyasha acaso tu no tendrías que ir a buscarme?

Inuyasha pensando en otra cosa le dice-ah..claro..vamos

Inuyasha y kagome fueron a la fiesta, y el quedo esperando a kikyo,y kagome hablando con sango

Cuando de la puerta principal entra bancotsu de la mano con kikyo. Inuyasha la queda mirado pues ella llevaba el pelo suelto, un vestido casi tan corto como el que uso esa noche con el pero era negro, y unas botas butaneras negras.

Inuyasha tartamudeando- kikyo te ves hermosa

Kikyo disimulándolo- gracias

Inuyasha- todavía estas enojada por el beso que te di?

Kikyo abraza a bancotsu y se va, esto provoca celos a inuyasha.

Inuyasha alcanza a kikyo y le dice- me vas a hacer sufrir verdad? –ella asiente con la cabeza-Típico de vos fiera.

Cuando inuyasha y kikyo seguían hablando, bancotsu aparece de atrás y abraza a kikyo.

Inuyasha agarro a kikyo de los brazos y la solto de el- ven bailaras conmigo!!

Kikyo enojada- porque hiciste eso?

Inuyasha enojado- que acaso no sabes que te amo!!!

Kikyo confundida-…..

Inuyasha- no digas nada, ya nos vamos

Empiezan a bailar la música I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU (EN ESPAÑOL)

Cada vez que mentimos despierto

Después de cada golpe tomamos

Cada sensación que consigo

Pero no te he faltado todavía

Cada compañero de cuarto mantenido despierto

Por cada suspiro y grito hacemos

Todas las sensaciones que consiga

Pero todavía no te falto

Solamente cuando paro para pensar en ella

Odio todo sobre ti

Te amo por que lo hago

Odio todo sobre ti

Te amo por que lo hago

Cada vez que mentimos despierto

Después de cada golpe tomamos

Cada sensación que consigo

Pero no te he faltado todavía

Solamente cuando paro para pensar en ella

Odio todo sobre ti

Te amo por que lo hago

Odio todo sobre ti

Te amo por que lo hago

Solamente cuando paro para pensar Sobre ti se

Solamente cuando paras para pensar

Sobre mí, sabes

Odio todo sobre ti

Te amo por que lo hago

Odias todo sobre mí

Porqué me amas

Odio

Odias

Odio

Me amas

Odio todo sobre ti

Te amo por que lo hago

Después de tantas horas inuyasha llama a kikyo para irse, kikyo subió a su auto y no se miraron en todo el camino.

Kikyo pensaba si se había enamorado de el

Inuyasha pensaba- que voy a hacer, si me niego darle la pastilla me sacan del caso. que hare?- inuyasha se mira decidido- esta bien se las daré, si tan solo son unas pastilla no creo que suceda nada malo, y después le pido perdón y listo.

Llegaron a la casa, kikyo se sento en una silla y se quedo mirando la ventana.

Kikyo- llueve…

Inuyasha sacando un poco de whisky- que?

Kikyo- afuera esta lloviendo, es algo muy pacifico, no crees?

Inuyasha sintió un poco de lastima, pero pico la pastilla y lo disolvió en uno de lo vasos.

Inuyasha- toma kikyo- le alcanza el baso y kikyo lo toma

Kikyo triste- algo malo pasara

Inuyasha- no te sientas sola, yo estaré aquí para protegerte, no sucederá nada.

Kikyo- me lo prometes?

Inuyasha- claro

Inuyasha la empieza a besar apasionadamente y ella cada segundo que pasaba lo correspondía mas, inuyasha la fue llevando cautelosamente hasta su cama.

Inuyasha la empieza a besar,y ella tan solo se dejaba, inuyasha se saco la camisa tan hábilmente, después fue besando su cuello, llendo de su clavicula mas para abajo, metia su mano dentro de su vestido para sacárselo, cuando se lo saca pudo contemplarla en ropa interior negra. fue sacándosela tan rápido como quería hacerlo.

Inuyasha le susurro al oído a kikyo- me darías tu virginidad?

Kikyo- te amo, hazme lo que quieras hacerme

Inuyasha sonríe por el comentario y le dice- prometo no lastimarte

Inuyasha empezó a hacerle el amor mientras ella lo alentaba entra sollozos y jadeos.

Cuando decidieron acabar inuyasha tenia sus manos en su cadera y kikyo estaba acostada en su torso desnudo, sentían la lluvia caer.

Inuyasha- te gusta la lluvia?

Kikyo- si… es tan relajante

Inuyasha- gracias por darme algo tan preciado, prometo protegerte

Kikyo- gracias- y se duerme

Inuyasha se levanta de la cama y agarra una cámara digital- lo… siento- le saco unas fotos a kikyo mientras dormía, inuyasha envió las fotos por su computadora y la apago.

Inuyasha se fue a la cama, la abrazo y se durmió del cansancio.

Cuando despierta inuyasha no la ve ahí. Inuyasha se asusta, se baña y lo llama a miroku.

Inuyasha nervioso- sabes donde esta kikyo?

Miroku triste- no es bueno que te enteres por mi, abajo en el comedor vas a ver una nota, TOMALO CON CALMA, ESCUCHAS…

No termino de decir cuando corto el teléfono, se fue al comedor.

Había una nota que decía: FELICITACIONES TAISHO, GRACIAS A LA INFORMACION Y A LAS FOTOS, PUDIMOS LLEVAR A SONOZAKI KIKYO A INTERROGARLA, Y PUESTO A QUE ESTA INVOLUCRADA LA SOMETEREMOS A TODA CLASES DE TORTURACION HASTA QUE HABLE. EL CASO SE CERRARA MUY PRONTO TOMATE TUS VACACIONES.

Inuyasha- pera eso era la pastilla, para drogarla y llevársela sin que yo hiciera algo? como pude permitirlo?- inuyasha empieza a romper cosas- como la estará pasando esa criatura? COMO?!?!! Tan solo tiene 17 años….

Después de una semana inuyasha estaba en su casa todavía pensando en ella, no podía acordarse de que era un trabajo-tal vez era ella la quien mataba gente, no… es demasiado inocente para hacer esas cosas.

Acostado en su cama sin hacer nada, le suena el celular.

Miroku emocionado- INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha sin ánimos- que quieres?

Miroku- me llego a la oficina, que soltaron a kikyo.

Inuyasha feliz- como?

Miroku emocionado- si como escuchaste, la soltaron por qué no hablo, no dijo nada, está viva pero….

Inuyasha cambio la cara- que paso?

Miroku- según los registros dicen que hace una semana atrás estuvo internada en un psiquiátrico y antes de eso estuvo en una sala de rehabilitación, deduzco que tiene muchos problemas tanto como físicos y psicológicos.

Inuyasha- donde esta?

Miroku- no se, seguro internada en un psiquiátrico

Inuyasha- sabes cual?

Miroku- me parece que el de kitamura

Inuyasha- voy para allá, nos vemos. Gracias por todo!!

Miroku- jaja no es nada

Inuyasha corta el teléfono y agarro su saco para poder irse, pero sonó el teléfono del trabajo.

Inuyasha- taisho al habla

Jefe- mira agente tenemos un inconveniente con sonozaki

Inuyasha- que paso

Jefe- no quiso hablar, me parece que cuando la estabas interrogando por las buenas hablo mas.

Inuyasha- y que fue lo que dijo?

Jefe- primero dijo que lo prometió, no podía hablar, después dijo que el lo prometió, fue lo único que dijo.

Inuyasha- sabe donde esta?

Jefe- me llego la información de que esta en rehabilitación internada.

Inuyasha- entonces voy, para allá tratare de hacerla recuperar

Jefe- muy bien taisho, confió en usted, dimos un mal paso pero lo recuperaremos.

Inuyasha corta la comunicación y se va corriendo al hospital kitamura

Inuyasha pregunto al recepcionista.

Inuyasha- tengo información de que sonozaki kikyo está aquí, es verdad?

Recepcionista- no, según la planilla se fue hace dos horas atrás

Inuyasha- COMO LA DEJARON IR SOLA.

Recepcionista- tranquilo según la planilla se marcho a la casa.

Inuyasha- bien

Inuyasha se subió al auto y se marcha a la casa de kikyo.

Inuyasha pensando- kikyo… perdóname…

Inuyasha llega y toca la puerta y nadie atiende, alarmado que le hubiese pasado algo entra, cuando entra vio que había manchas de sangre y las cosas rotas y tiradas. Cuando se acerca mas a ver la mancha se da cuenta que se arrastro, sigue la mancha de sangra hasta una puerta, inuyasha trato de abrirla pero estaba trancada, miro por la herradura vio que kikyo estaba en una punto llorando mientras tenia manchas de sangre.

La vio a kikyo y vio a otra persona al lado suyo con una sonrisa tocando sus lastimaduras y jugando con su sangre. inuyasha alarmado trata de tirar la puerta pero cuando la persona se da cuenta le da un beso en la cabeza a kikyo y se va por la ventana.

Inuyasha- kikyo?!

Kikyo mira la puerta y ve que estaba a punto de tirarla- detente!!!

Inuyasha deja de usar la fuerza y se queda sentado en la puerta- kikyo…

Kikyo- …

Inuyasha- kikyo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, porque te amo

Kikyo- creí en ti… no sabes por lo que pase ni siquiera lo sabes!!!!

Inuyasha- te compadezco

Kikyo- nadie me puede compadecer, cuando me compadezcas yo ya estaré muerta!!!

Inuyasha- kikyo.. perdóname no sabia…

Kikyo- que no sabias?!?!! Hiciste lo que hiciste, total para ti soy una cosa, y el tuvo razón… hubiera confiado en el.

Inuyasha- quien tenia razón

Kikyo- te lo dire y ya dejame en paz, en este momento esta en la escuela, y esta por matar a kagome, ve!!!

Inuyasha se levanta de golpe- como sabes eso?

Kikyo- el me dijo…

Inuyasha- quien es el

Kikyo- vete antes que sea tarde!!!

Inuyasha se va de la casa de kikyo y se sube al auto

Inuyasha pensando- te las hare pagar

Inuyasha llega a la escuela y va a kagome entrando a la escuela.

Inuyasha la sigue y la ve con un chico palido como kikyo con pelo ondulado.

Cuando se esconde contra la pared ve que la estaba besando y atraz tenia una navaja, inuyasha empuja a kagome y lo quería en frentar. La persona sale corriendo e inuyasha lo sigue llegan hasta el salón de música. Inuyasha se da cuenta que era la misma persona que estaba en la casa de kikyo.

Inuyasha- tu… quien eres

Naruku- asi que eres taisho…..

Inuyasha- como sabes eso?

Naraku- en tu camisa hay una etiqueta del FBI, y aparte ya lo sabia.

Naraku se hacerca a inuyasha- vete

Inuyasha- no, voy a terminar esta caso

Naraku saca la pistola, inuyasha estaba por sacar la suya pero se da cuenta que no la traía-mala suerte taisho- le apunto en el pecho, inuyasha cierra lo ojos para no ver el impacto, cuando escucho el sonido del impacto le salió una lagrima al pensar que iba a morir, pero al abrir los ojos ve a kikyo envuelta en sangre abrazándolo.

Inuyasha agarrando a kikyo- pero…

Kikyo escupiendo sangre- agente del FBI, también tenias que ver en esto, cuantas mentiras me escondías

Naraku agarra el brazo de kikyo y se la lleva arrastrando, mientras que kikyo estaba inconsiente, inuyasha no podía levantarse por el shock, naraku hablaba con kikyo.

Inuyasha- ese hombre está loco

Naraku se iba por el pasillo arrastrándola, dejando marcas de sangre.

Naraku- kikyo eres una tonta, pero nos iremos juntos al cielo, y te recuperaras, verdad?

Cuando amaneció los agentes del FBI habían llegado, inuyasha estaba sentado en una camioneta de emergencias tomando café.

Inuyasha triste- la encontraron?

Agente- si, le encontramos con naraku, se ve que lo que paso fue un suicicidio de parte de naraku, y kikyo esta en hospital en coma por perdida de sangre, entro a un hospital por emergencia.

Inuyasha- asi que no murió?….- inuyasha con cara de amargura mirando el café- Según los informes eran hermanos, kikyo vivía con su abuela y con su hermano, su hermano tenia problemas mentales pero se escapo del internado… sabia todo pero inconscientemente me quede mirando.

Agente- pero lo bueno, es que salvo a nuestro mejor agente, si esa bala te tocara nunca mas podrías trabajar.

Inuyasha- ella no lo hizo porque soy el mejor agente, lo hizo porque aunque lo negara sentía amor por mí. en que hospital esta?

Agente- no lo sabemos, el jefe dijo que era confidencial.

Inuyasha triste- entiendo, asi que seguirán con las torturaciones?

Inuyasha se estaba por subir al coche cuando vio a su jefe feliz

Jefe- bien taisho, por esto va tener unas buenas vacaciones largas

Inuyasha serio- usted lo sabia, usted sabia que era una menor, no podía tomar pastillas, ni menos drogas, el trauma que le dejo fue muy grande, que hasta decidió morir!! Pero por suerte no murió, gracias al cielo.

Jefe- pero era mejor que sufriera una persona a que mueran otras personas.

Inuyasha violento- si pero no una persona que no tenia nada que ver, aunque sea la hermana!! En que hospital esta?!!

Jefe- taisho por favor…. Unas vacaciones le ira bien

Inuyasha se rie mientras miraba sus muñecas- no hay oportunidad, verdad?

Jefe- no taisho ni se le ocurra!!

Inuyasha- tiene razón…

Inuyasha sube al auto y se va a su casa, cuando entra en la cocina ve que había una nota, inuyasha se pone a llorar.

Inuyasha- kikyo.. mi amor…?- inuyasha empieza a leer la carta- SE QUE CUANDO LEAS ESTA CARTA YO YA ESTARE EN OTRO LUGAR… EL ME LO DIJO, PERO A PESAR DE LO QUE VOY A HACER O PARA EN ESTA MOMENTO LO QUE HICE SE QUE HICE LO CORRECTO, A PESAR DE QUE NO PUDISTE CUMPLIR TU PROMESA ESTUBE CON UN GRAN TRAUMA Y NO QUERIA PASAR DE NUEVO POR ESA PUERTA VERDE AMORDAZADA NUNCA QUE ADMITIRLO… TE ODIE, EN ESE MOMENTO TE ODIABA, ODIABA TANTO QUE ME USARAS, ODIABA TANTO QUE ME MIRARAS COMO UNA HERRAMIENTA, ODIABA TANTO QUE ME CONFUNDIERAS, ODIABA QUE ME MIRARAS EXTRAÑA, ODIABA TANTO TUS MENTIRAS, Y SE QUE ESTARAS FELIZ AL SABER QUE TERMINASTE TU EL CASO QUE SI ESTUBIERA AHÍ ESTARIA SEGURA QUE ODIARIA TU FELICIDAD, ESA MALDITA FELICIDAD!!! QUE TU MISMO ME HICISTE DISFRUTAR A TU LADO PORQUE TE AME , Y YO ESTABA MUY RECENTIDA CONTIGO!!! TE ODIO TANTO.. Y SABES PORQUE?!!... PORQUE TE AMO.. PERDONAME… NO TENIA QUE HABERME CONFUNDIDO CONTIGO… PERDONAME POR INVOLUCRARTE EN COSAS QUE NO DEBIA.. AHORA SOLO TE DIGO ADIOS.. MIENTRAS SE ME ROMPE EL CORAZON EN PEDAZOS… NUNCA PUDE AMARTE DE CORAZON PORQUE EL MIO YA DEJO DE FUNCIONAR.. PERO TE AME CON EL ALMA PORQUE ES ALGO QUE NUNCA VA A DEJAR VIVIR…SI QUIERES MAS INFORMACION, HABRE MI COLCHON Y ENCONTRARAS UN GRAN TESORO .

Inuyasha- kikyo?.. tu.. me amabas? NO DEJARE QUE MUERAS!!

Inuyasha se pone a llorar, recordando por todo lo que la hizo pasar- porque? Porque te fuiste? Te… necesito…

Inuyasha toma un calmante y se va a dormir, hasta que kagome lo llama por teléfono.

Inuyasha- ho..hola?

Kagome- se puede saber porque no me llamas? Ya terminaste el caso, felicitaciones!! Vamos a festejar!!

Inuyasha- sabes? Mejor quiero descansar

Kagome- no seas antisocial, paso a buscarte dentro de un rato, preparate.

Inuyasha cansado- esta bien..

Inuyasha se levanta y ve una foto de kikyo en su computadora.

Inuyasha- ahora donde estaras… por favor vuelve acaso no ves que te necesito, si quieres ire contigo amor.. te necesito.


End file.
